


crystal heart

by sparklejeonghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Seventeen - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, jeongcheol - Freeform, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklejeonghan/pseuds/sparklejeonghan
Summary: Jun decides to take psychology lectures to find answers about a nightmare that perturbs his nights for years. One day after a lecture about amnesia, he comes to talk about it with his teacher. He will soon realise that his existence is full of hidden secrets.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. prologue

It was dark. He couldn’t see anything. The only things he could hear were screams and crying children. He was scared. Not because of the darkness but because of the screams and the crying, that got louder and louder. He wanted to help but he couldn’t move. There was a loud crash and then, silence. Jun woke up, sweating as if he was running a marathon. It was the same dream as always. Endless darkness and the screams. It was all too familiar at this point. He stood up and walked into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. 

He was still shaken up because of the dream but he learned to control it. The male smiled softly when the brown liquid touched his lips. Jun had this dream for three years now. It started a week after he got discharged from the hospital. He had a car crash with his family and he was the only one who survived, at least that’s what the doctors told him. The diagnose: amnesia. A hand on Jun’s back got him back into reality. 

“Good morning. You spaced out. Is everything okay?” One of his roommates and best friend, Seungkwan, asked, looking at him worried. The older boy didn’t even realise that he was still standing at the coffee machine. “Just the same dream as always.” Seungkwan made himself a coffee as soon as Junhui stepped away and looked at his friend. “Today is your first psychology lecture, right?” Jun nodded and sat down at the table. He really appreciated that the other didn’t try to talk about the dream. 

Seungkwan did the same and when they heard a grumpy “Good morning”, both of them looked at the door. “Oh, good morning!” Seungkwan said to the smaller male who came through the door. A smile took place on Junhui’s lips. “Good morning Jihoon.” They talked for a while, after Jihoon got himself a coffee and sat on the seat next to Seungkwan. “So, are we going out for breakfast today? I mean we all have morning classes so we can walk to the university together right?” Jun suggested. His roommates agreed quickly and took off to their rooms after the coffee to get dressed. The chinese male looked at his closet and decided to go for a black skinny jeans with some holes, a dark green hoodie and his black converse. He thought about his upcoming first psychology lecture and sighed. Jeonghan, one of his friends, suggested him the lectures after Jun told him about his dreams. He was in that lectures too so Jun decided to give it a shot. 

He tried to figure out what the dream could mean since it started but he didn’t get an answer. He actually went to see a psychologist himself but she only told him, that it might be a memory from the accident. Jun was pretty sure that it wasn’t. He sighed again and got out of his room to wait for his friends, his jacket and bag in his hand. When none of his two roommates were there, he decided to tease them a bit. “What are you doing?! Dressing for a model show?!” He asked loudly but just got a “shut up!” as an answer. 

Shortly after, his two roommates were ready to go. The walk from their flat to their friend groups favourite café took around ten minutes. When they arrived at their favourite café and got their food and drinks, they sat down at one of the white tables. “Will the others join us at lunch?” Seungkwan askes Jihoon who was on his phone. The smaller male sighed. “Just Hansol, Jeonghan and Soonyoung.” Jun looked at his friends. “At least I don’t have to third wheel.” He said and earned two angry glances from Jihoon and Seungkwan. “It isn’t our fault that you’re single.” Jihoon said as he drank something from his coffee. Jun looked at him a little bit offended. “And Vernon and I aren’t together!“ added Seungkwan. Jun looked at him. “Sure.“ Seungkwan just laughed sarcastically.

They ate while chatting about school projects, the newest tea, as Seungkwan called it, from their university and his roommates’ boyfriends that weren’t their boyfriends. When they finished their food and the drinks, they walked to their university and split ways. Jun’s way to the room where the lecture would be in was short and he met Jeonghan outside. “Good morning.” The older said when they entered the room and greeted the professor, who was organizing his things for today’s lecture. For a moment Jun and the professor locked eyes before Jeonghan pulled him to two empty seats. 

“That’s the psychology professor Mr. Xu. He is really nice. He looks really young and no one really knows his age but he’s a good prof. Be careful though he sometimes acts as if he knows you in and out, it’s really scary.” The younger of the two nodded and looked at the teacher once again, before he unpacked the things he would need. When the last student walked into the room, Mr. Xu closed the door and started the lecture about the basics of psychological diagnostics. It was kind of lame but Jun listened and made his notes. He would listen to more boring classes if that would mean he would find out what’s wrong with him. When the lecture ended Jeonghan’s mouth dropped open. “How can your notes look so good when you are here for the first time?! Can I borrow them?” Nodding, Jun stood up and started to pack his things in his bag. “Just take it with you and give it back once you’re done coping it. Now come we still have another class and Seungcheol hyung would skin me alive if he finds out I let you skip.” The younger one let out a sigh and stood up. “Okey but I really don’t know what his Problem is.” 

They walked to the door when Mr. Xu stopped them. “Junhui, Jeonghan can you wait for a moment?” Both of them looked at their professor, confused. “Oh yeah of course but how do you know Jun’s name?” Jeonghan asked the question that had been on Jun’s mind too. The professor smiled. “I heard you calling him Junhui. I just want to ask if you can follow my lecture.” The younger of the two students smiled too. ”I understand everything so far. Thanks for letting me join this late into the semester.” Mr. Xu nodded. “That was everything. You can go now.” They bid goodbye to their professor before going to the next and last class before lunch.

They met the others at the café again at lunchtime. “So, how was your first psychology lecture?” Hansol asked him while eating his food. “It was okay, the subject was kind of lame but I could understand and follow it even though I joint late.” Jun answered and took a sip of his drink. Seungkwan smiled a little bit at that. “You will find your answers.” Soonyoung said and smiled at his friends while feeding his boyfriend some noodles. “I hope so.” The chinese boy answered still deep in his thoughts. Jihoon who got fed by Soonyoung sighed. “Stop thinking too much about it. It obviously stresses you out. I am sure everything will fall into place soon. Maybe your old psychologist was right and it’s memories from the accident.” Seungkwan and Jeonghan nodded. “He’s right it’s a dream.” Hansol said. 

“I really hope you are right and I will find the answer. I don’t believe it’s a memory. The doctors told me that there were no kids involved in the accident and I dream of children crying. I might find out what’s going on soon, but let’s talk about something else. For example, You and You.” He pointed at Seungkwan and Hansol. “What about us?” the youngest of their round asks. “You can stop now with the pretending. We already know you are together.” Jihoon said while he leaned into his boyfriend. Seungkwan and Hansol blushed and the other males just laughed. Jun smiled a little bit while the other asked the blushing boys questions. Maybe his friends were right and he should stop worrying about this nightmare.


	2. ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ Mentioning of blood
> 
> Twitter: @petalhannie
> 
> Please leave a comment and Maybe a kudo :)

Junhui was going to fail history class. He was sure about that. After meeting with the other’s for lunch yesterday they all met at Seungcheol’s place where they stayed for a long while. He came home at around 2am. When he finally fell asleep after one hour of shuffling in his bed, he had this dream again. 

This time he could see blood though. A lot of blood. When he finally woke up the next morning, already feeling the headache creeping up, he checked his phone just to realize that is roommates are snakes. His history class would start at eight. it was currently 7:30am and his roommates didn’t wake him up. 

So, the morning started like shit and it didn’t get better when he had to run to university to arrive to his history class on point. He met Jeonghan outside the campus. The older man was on his phone while looking around, as if he was searching for someone. 

When the older male spotted Jun, he sighed walking towards him. “What took you so long Jun? We have like two minutes left to get to the lecture room. Oh, Seokmin will be waiting for us there.” Jun sighed and just nodded, following the other to the lecture hall. “So, what happened today? You are never late.” The younger man huffed. “Well it all started with my dream being more intense than ever.” He looked up into Jeonghan’s eyes. “Jeonghan I saw blood. A lot of blood. Well that alone threw me off, then I woke up too late because Jihoon and Seungkwan didn’t wake me, probably because I teased them yesterday.” They managed to get through the storm of students. “This really sounds like a memory from the accident then. Maybe you really saw all this.” Junhui thought about it for second.

“No, it feels different than just a memory you know?” Once they arrived at the room, one minute before the lecture would start, they could already see Seokmin who quickly skipped over to them. “Good morning! I was worried, that you would let me alone today!” The oldest started to laugh. “Seokmin-ah, you would never survive this lesson if we wouldn’t be here, let’s be honest here.” 

Seokmin and Jun met last year in one of their lectures. The younger accidentally spilled his coffee and they bonded over that. Said boy was currently sitting beside him at the desk, almost sleeping. “Minnie! Stop sleeping! Mr. Jeon will make you fail this class if you don’t.” 

When said teacher was looking at the three friends, Junhui slapped Seokmin’s thigh hard. Said boy quickly shoot up in his seat while Junhui pretended to take some notes. “What was that for?!” Whispered the youngest harshly. “It hurts!” Jeonghan propped his elbow onto the desk while resting his chin in his hand, snickering. “You should make notes, not sleep at school.” A pout found its way onto Seokmin’s face. “I only took this class because I needed to so let me at least sleep!” Jeonghan and Jun snickered quietly.

After that, all three of them actually tried to concentrate onto the subject their professor was talking about. Junhui felt bad but he couldn’t keep his mind from wandering off to the dream he had. It was new to him to see actual crimson red blood. There never was blood. 

He still didn’t believe it was just a memory from the accident, but he needed to agree that it was the most reasonable reason ever. A hand on his arm brought him back to reality. It was Jeonghan whose face looked worried. “Are you okey? You looked kinda out of it.” Junhui just shrugged it off and when Jeonghan wanted to continue he just added a quick “Let’s meet up with the other’s later. The lecture is almost over.” 

When the lesson was finally over, without one of them getting called out by Mr. Jeon, the three friends packed their things before leaving the room. They were talking about the historical events when Jeonghan started to spot a familiar face in the crowd of people. Leaning against a wall was Seungcheol, Jeonghan’s boyfriend. 

“What are you doing here Cheol?” Asked Jeonghan as soon as the group met. Seungcheol kissed the second oldest before wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. “I am here to get my beautiful boyfriend to go on a date.” Junhui cringed and fake gagged, whereupon Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “I will meet you two later!” Seokmin and Jun said their goodbyes to the pair before they decided to search for the rest of their friends. 

Their walk to the main building led them through the small park. It was fairly cold and Junhui almost regretted taking this way. They could have walked through the buildings; it would just take some more time. “Will the others meet us at the cafeteria?” Seokmin questioned, shoving the handle of his bag higher up. 

“Yeah I think so. I mean it’s still a bit too early for lunch but it’s the easiest meeting place.” He replied, eyes focused on the way in front of him. The park was normally one of his favourite places to be in between lessons but it was still too cold. This year’s spring was really cold. “Oh my God, I can’t wait for the weather to get warm again. This is getting on my nerves. It’s so much better to hang out here than in the packed cafeteria.” Seokmin spoke as they got closer to the cafeteria. Jun let out a chuckle. “It probably won’t take that long anymore. Summer should start soon.” 

Once they entered the already fully packed cafeteria, Seokmin quickly found their friends and Junhui was already starting to walk towards them.

“So, how is your new teacher?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung, trying not to laugh at the others pained face. “I don’t think I will survive this yeah. What should I do Jihoonie?” He asked, looking completely pathetic in Junhui’s eyes. ( he would never tell Soonyoung that though) “Maybe you should finally start to study.” Jun said instead while sitting down onto one of the chairs, Seokmin sitting down next to him. 

“Where is Jeonghan?” Seungkwan asked, playing with something under the table, probably Hansol’s hand. “Oh Seungcheol waited outside of our lecture hall and they’re probably on a date at the moment. You know them.” The boys around the table just laughed. The atmosphere was light and they all talked about their day for a while. 

Jihoon talked about this new song he made, and how Seungcheol did the rap for it, Vernon and Seungkwan were called out by their biology professor for concentrating more onto their flirting than the lesson, Soonyoung repeated the story about his new teacher again and how she was such a strict professor. Chan, the youngest of their group, told them about his new partner in his dance class and how cute the boy was. The older boys cooed at the youngest blushing while talking about the dance partner. After Seokmin’s story about sleeping in class and how Jeonghan and Junhui tried their best not to laugh, all eyes were on the Chinese boy.

“What about you Junnie-hyung?” Asked Seungkwan who looked more interested than everyone else. “Well after you and Jihoon didn’t wake me up I almost was too late, so I ran to university. I actually made it on time but Jeonghan-hyung had to wait for me out in the cold and I am pretty sure that Seungcheol would hate me for letting his boyfriend wait outside in the cold if he knew. Oh, and my dream this night was different. There was actually blood but it was weird. It was like clothes with blood on it.” 

The laughter died down immediately and six pairs of eyes looked at him worried. “It might be a memory from the accident, you know? You must have seen your parents being hurt.” Said Jihoon, the other boys nodding. “Could be.” Answered Junhui his roommate. He was not so sure about it though. The whole accident was a whole mystery for him. He just found it weird that he couldn’t even remember his parents faces. 

He decided to not say anything further and was glad when Hansol asked the group to get some food off campus. The oldest of the round smiled apologetic. “You can go without me, just take something back to the apartment for me. I still need to study a bit for an upcoming exam!” Chan looked at Jun a bit worried but sighed then. “Okay hyung. Text the groupchat if you need something.” 

They stood up and left the cafeteria. Junhui looked after them before starting to walk towards the library. Most people were still in lectures or home so he knew it would be empty and quiet enough to think about his dream as well as study for the exam that was coming up soon. It would be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find this on my old Twitter account @sparklejeonghan! I really hope you like it so far!


End file.
